Believe
by LavendersFlower
Summary: To Believe, you have to trust it. But to trust it, is the one piece of the puzzle. (Not good at summaries you just got to read and find out!;)) OCxSesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooooooooooooooooo, let's just say this is my first Inuyasha Fanfiction, and I would definitely say I'm nervous and scared if I get any reviews or anything so errr...yah. I EXCEPT flames and also I do not own Inuyasha characters only mine :)**

Have you ever thought about if there ever was another world out there, with the same air we breathe, with the same growing trees and rivers with streams? Are they humans, angels, or even demons on another same Earth alike? That is where I come in, I squirmed into that planet and I never came out. What planet I'm talking about? It's called the Sengoku-Jedii (let's just say it's a planet not an era ;)), the Edo era, that's where I'm stuck at. Want me to tell you my story of how I got stuck on this bizarre planet? Well then, I shall.

* * *

Prologue

To first start off, my 'irrelevant' name is Sakura Hikaru, 15 years old, living in an ancient shrine house in Kyoto, Japan, 1834. Comparing me to many of Kyoto women, I look very different. I am a very tall woman with long plain black hair and to top it off, brown eyes. My hair is always in a braid with a Blossomed Honey Sickle flower in it, representing my first name, and also I always wear my Kimono that is a one-piece white silky dress that only the wealthy wear. Even though my family and I are wealthy, we never showed it in any way.  
Why? For the past 50 years or so many Bandits and Robbers would steal the wealthy, and leave the poor, well, poor. The first time we got robbed, they stole almost all our possessions and ancient holdings, and ever since then, we kept it in our Honey Orchard where an old Well was kept in secret. Since I was just a very young girl, I would always go to the hidden Well and pray to the ancients and legends who became our heroes. When I always left to the Orchard I would always call it "Sakura's Orchard." Ha! They would always huff in amusement or snort a remark saying an Orchard and a Well can never be owned. But I would always just yell back saying,  
"I do not _own_ it! I'm their only friend!"  
Hmmm… Memories, but after awhile, I went less and less, only going for occasions for advice. When until now on March 22, 1834, on my 15th birthday, do I now sit here on my knees, by the now covered Well with weeds and flowers, depressed. Why? Well, on every women's 15th birthday they are to be wedded to another wealthy family to pass their traditions from the men's side of the family. It just happened to be me this time, the youngest of already two wedded sisters. My two sisters were never really there to support me when I would get into trouble or getting a punishment for not doing my 'womanly' duty to practice of being a wife and mother. Oh, how I hated bowing to a man who had no respect to women in anyway and that was my teacher and Father, Jurou Hikaru. He would tell me to keep my eyes casted down and walk with my head held high to show the servants who work at any wealthy mans house, that she is in second command.  
Any ways, back to reality I shifted my aching legs in a comfortable position where they felt like they've been under intense weight for hours on end. I let out a sigh as the morning sun was a brilliant warmth and a calming breeze passed by, bringing some of the Honey sickle petals floating aimlessly to the ground. I kept my gaze on the now old vacant wooden Well. Full grown Tulip flowers hanging loosely around the square shaped opening of the Well. My eyes drifted slowly down the length of the ancient of the disappearing water tunnel when my gaze finally rested on the old carving on a large flat stone that was left long ago. It said in plain words, _To blossom a Honey Sickle, it takes time. To blossom love, it takes-_, that's where the stone was I'm guessing, scratched off or was never finished. I always wondered what those last words were my whole life, but my mind just comes up… blank. The words would always replay in my mind thinking of anything that will finish that ancient saying, but I always come up with, obviously, nothing.  
But the big problem rather than that riddle is will I ever find a way out of my now disastrous future?

**Hope you liked the prologue! I know it's short and simple, but the regular chapters will be in the 1-2 thousand word range, and that shall be a promise. So your wondering why no Inuyasha or the gang is in here yet? They will be, but sometimes there's a thing called patience. Also I will update every Thursday!**

**So I hope you like the little Chapt.! Review Please with a cherry on top!**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I did submit but hey! I was too excited! So this is my first chapter of my first Inuyasha and I like this chapter. Idk why though, but anyways thanks to my first review toffee! Hope you like this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters, only mine.**

A loud growl swept through the night as the thing watched in subtle curiosity at the women sleeping in a straw like bed, in her red kimono that she wears for bed.

Her hair was splayed out on her straw bed, slight snores, none could hear, except for the creature by her open window. It watched curiously as she shifted her arms atop her head to wipe her eyes, but it wasn't quick enough as her brown eyes rested on the Thing as it quickly disappeared through the night, growling in frustration of how he got caught.

He jumped onto the Honey Sickle trees, as they swayed slightly by his light weight. The cold breeze came quickly as he jumped on the side of the Well, he gave one glance back and jumped inside with a blink of an eye.

* * *

Sakura's Pov:

In her dream she was inside a cold vacant cellar, a stench of dead bodies drifting through the air.

Sakura was sat cross legged, in her White one-piece Kimono, but had an elegant design at the bottom of where the ankle met fabric.

Her eyes were wide in fear as she heard a loud thumping sound from a far away.

Her body shivered in terror as there was a low growling sound getting higher as the thumping was getting louder.

It became too overwhelming that she woke up in the middle of the night, her hair splayed out and some even clinging to the sides of her cheeks. She let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands, when suddenly, she her and utterly loud growl.

Sakura snapped open her eyes landing instantly on a black figure for only seconds when it disappeared. Without thinking, she quickly put on her sandals and a fur like over-top as used to keep her warm. She quickly tiptoed out of the house, making as little sound as possible. When she came to the sliding door, she wrapped her hand elegantly, and shifted it ever so slowly.

When it was half-ways open, Sakura ushered her way out, but sliding the door back in quicker this time. She turned around to see the Full moon shining and the sky a pitch black. She quickly landed her gaze upon the swaying of the Honey Sickle trees as the blossoming flowers and flower petals fell to the ground with each sway of the tree. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, _Hmm… Interesting… First there was the black figure and now the trees are moving nonchalantly? Is it even real? _She thought as she took steps toward the Orchard.

"There's only one way to find out." Sakura said as she quickly pulled up her Kimono slightly with one hand and jogged quickly inside the dark, lurking white trees. She kept on running, following the petals and flowers that fell, leading straight towards the Well. She gave out a huff in confusion as she stopped running and walked towards the vacant Well.

Sakura put her two hands on the wooden side of it and slowly peered inside. "There's nothing there… but why do the flowers lead to here?" She murmured to herself as she only saw the blackness inside of the Well. She gave out a sigh of defeat and turned back towards the Orchard, but was stopped by the muddied prints of feet on the other side of the water tunnel.  
Her eyes widened an inch, "So that figure is true. But why would it seek out of its own area to come and watch me…_sleep_?" Sakura eyed the pair of foot prints expectantly, as if it would give the answers out right there and then. She quickly turned her away and marched back into the woods, looking out for the pair of foot prints that were similar by the ones by the well. As she finally made it back to her Shrine home, questions were working their way into her mind. _Did he climb his way from the Honey Sickle trees? How odd he has to be unhuman to do that!_

Sakura came back to reality when she felt the rays of the sun peaking from the mountains, oh, how she loved sunsets, but now was not the time to watch as she quickly staggered to her make shift window where she found the same human like footprints. But these were different; she finally had a good look at them.  
The second time that night, her eyes widened an inch. There on the ground, were claw-like punctures on each toe on each foot. How absurd! How can there be feet with claws? She chuckled nervously and in horror at the same time. Sakura walked back to the front of her gray woodened house opening the sliding door in a dazed filled with horror.

Her feet took her to her bedroom while her body reacted on its own course by lying down on her bed filled in straw. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm her surprisingly rapid beat heart. Her heart finally settled down and she opened her eyes to the streaks of sunlight beaming from her window into her vacant bedroom. (she only had a bed and a chair in her room:p)

She groaned in frustration as her body was lacking all of her energy from the short nap she only took and the running around outside. "Maybe I can rest just for a little while." She murmured, but she was cut short by the loud obnoxious yell from her Father, Jarou. She heard fluttering footsteps and a pause and that's when she looked up to see her Father. He had long grey hair that was pulled in a bun, his face pale and wrinkly from old age and the same shade of brown eyes as his daughter.

His eyes narrowed in pure fury as he took an unsteady step into the room, "Do you know what time it is, Sakura? You were suppose to wake up and doing your chores when the sun rose! Do you not wish to take the duties of wife when you are to be married?" He spat angrily.

Sakura quickly lowered her gaze to the old man's feet that were latched inside the black sandals, "No Father. I wish to be a wife and to be married. I apologize for my late awakening. I will start my doings now."

Her Father gave a huff of annoyance while he stalked off back into his own room. Sakura gave out a heavy sigh and whispered, " Today's going to be a long day."

**Please review!**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Chapter 2! I am so happy and grateful to so many reviews on my last chapter that I wish that I could type hug them!:) Thank you for the reviews of: Guest, cc, and princess-snow510! **

**Also Chei is pronounced Shy, who is she? You'll see:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha characters, only mine.:)**

* * *

Days passed when she last saw the figure by her window. Every night Sakura would wait till the moon shone fully where she would sadly have to go to bed. The bright cool came bursting through her window, waking her up from her darkened dream. Her eye lids opened slight as she opened her arms in a large stretch, shoulders and wrists popping from a nice slept night. She let out a yawn and finally got up, standing on her wobbly feet. When she finally settled down she looked up to her open window showing as the sun rose from the mountains of the West. But today was different, she took an intake of air through her nose and blew it out. She let out her rarely used un-lady like squeal,_ Rain means no Father! _ Always on rainy days, he has to go out to our land acre, used for making crops for food, and move the soil so it can produce the potatoes we are growing. Her father has over four acres, so it means that every one acre will take over three hours, meaning the whole day. She shook her head as she remembered ungratefully that she still had to go to the markets to get herself a new broom.( The last one broke from her freaking out over a spider and hitting it till it was dust and the broom in pieces.)

Sakura quickly got dressed in her regular white kimono and she quickly put her sandals on. She jumped up from her chair and raced to her restroom. She did her regular routine by first brushing her teeth, and then brushed her hair until it was all untangled and put the two front side pieces of hair in a low hanging pony tail. She quickly raced through the house, trying to get out as soon as her father would wake up. She grabbed her umbrella by the sliding door while opening it and stepping out.  
She quickly closed the door and started to walk on the manmade stone path that followed straight through the Honey Sickle trees. By now she would already be used to the darkening trees, but over the past few days she has been quite terrified, indeed. Sakura looked around slowly as she walked through Honey sickle trees. The sky was an ugly musky gray with a cold misty fog going through the trees as if it was a maze. She pulled both of her arms around her woven Trench coat and let out a terrified breath, white mist clouding up by her breath. She kept on walking when she felt a twinge in her spine telling her that she was being watched.

She gulped almost too loudly as her gaze slid from one side of the Orchard to the other. She took lighter steps to attempt to be quieter even though this person or thing can still be watching her. A thought slowly processed from her mind, _Is it that thing again? No it can't be it never comes out in the light of day, but still…_ she let out another shaky breath as she kept on walking when suddenly, a twig snapped behind her and-

"Roar!" Chie, a seven year old girl who lives by Sakura and friend of hers, came jumping out behind one of the trees close to Sakura, with a white mask, its face turned into a make shift smile. Sakura let out a gasp and flew back, falling and landing on her bottom. Chie took off her mask showing her bright mischief smile, black hair pulled up in a perfect bun, her unusual blue eyes gleaming in triumph.

"Did I scare you Yujin? Did I?" Chie said on the balls of her feet waiting expectantly. Sakura looked up from her spot on the ground an eyebrow raised in annoyance. She grabbed her umbrella and gave the little girl a hit light on the leg. Chie laughed her musical voice ringing through the darkened orchard. Sakura rolled her eyes and heaved herself up and gave herself a cleanup to see if any dirt spots got onto her coat. She let out a sigh of relief, nothing.

She looked up at the Chie and muttered under her breath, "This kid is going to give me a heart attack and dead at the end of this day."

She guessed Chie heard and quirked an eyebrow in amusement, "I never knew I could scare you that terrifying, I guess I'm doing my job well." She grinned her face filling with pride.

Sakura snorted, "Sure you are Yujin, sure you are," She said but let out a small smile.

Chie twirled her mask with two fingers and answered with a large grin, "No this time you were terrified, is something wrong? Are you having nightmares or something?"

Sakura started to walk forward down the path Chie following behind, "No it's nothing of that… It's just hard to explain to a young girl who freaks out the same way as her friend." Sakura chuckled as Chie's mouth hung open at the statement.

"I do not freak out! You are the worst! We're on our way to get a new broom while the other is broken to pieces from trying to kill a harmful spider! Now, isn't that true?" Chie explained skipping slowly her pink silky kimono slowly swaying side to side. Sakura let out a sigh, she had a point. But still…

"Still, I'm not going to tell you." Sakura remarked matter-of-factly.

Chie let out a huff of frustration, "Fine, but I'm not going to share any of my cinnamon cookies with you." She grumbled under breath.

Sakura's nose thrust in the air, "Fine." She huffed and stomped a few ten steps in front of Chie.

She heard a little voice behind her yelled, "Fine! I'm going home… but still! Meet at my shrine tonight! My Grandmother is coming over and is going to tell us our ancestry stories!" Sakura smiled, that girl always forgives to easily. She turned around and started to walk back wards facing towards Chie who was walking back down the way they came.

"I'll be there! Promise!" She yelled back while turning to go back to her journey to the Market. But then she slowly she realized something. Her eyes narrowed slowly as she thought, _I remember a story back when I was a little girl… it was a story about some dog youkai or something… do they lead to the story of the figure from the Well? Please Chei's Grandmother, have answers that I need to know!_

* * *

**You're probably wondering what some of the words are? Well! Here you go!**

**- Yujin-Friend**

**-Youkai-Creature**

**And also did you like the little character Chei? Lol I created her because she reminded me of my sister, Sour and then Sweet. Well until next time! Or Thursday... Be ready for the next update thanks for reading!**

**Review! **

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a very long time since I've wrote, but to say, this chapter was worth the wait! Thank you to all my lovely reviews and hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, only mine :)**

Sakura Pov:

After walking for about two miles, Sakura had to squint her eyes to finally see the markets that were all clustered together. She sighed, her legs aching quite a bit as she looked at her surroundings once again. It was a very cloudy afternoon with no sun in sight, with a deafening silence as if it was a fog. The cold breeze that swept through the flat grasslands and reached to her, shivering pulling up her jackets collar. _Almost there!_ She kept repeating in her mind as she finally looked at the sign on the right of her. **Pay** **and Go Markets**, it said in black lettering. Sakura flinched as the sign made a loud creak from a more powerful wind. _Time to go!_ Sakura quickly scurried away her hands fastened inside her pockets. The gravel road finally shifted into cement as soon as she came to the white gate entrance. "Time to buy _another_ broom," She scowled and quickly stomped inside.

(45 and stubbornly trying to find a broom later…:))

She stepped out of the third market she went to and let out a loud sigh, "Finally!" but she was cut short when suddenly a man with long scrolls of newspaper ran past her, bumping Sakura's shoulder.

She let out a yelp her hands clutching the broom and her umbrella fell down with her. She fell down on her bottom, her umbrella and her new wooden broom fell to the left of her. A large scowl slipped on to her face as she whipped her head towards the man who was still running. She was about to yell out to him, but was interrupted by one; Yelling at man was shown as illegal, two; There was nobody on the streets at almost 2 o'clock in midday. Sakura eyes narrowed suspiciously, as the silence was hanging in the cold air.

No humans, no cats, no dogs, not even birds were around the markets.

Sakura got up as quick as she could, while grabbing her broom and umbrella, and darted out of the entrance. She let out a sigh of relief and slowed down to an easy walk. But something didn't fell right. Sakura felt something or someone was behind her, following. One, two, three… she turned around quickly to see nothing, but the entrance to the markets. She let out a huff of frustration, _hmm… how odd, I'm pretty sure I heard someone else's footsteps behind me;_ she turned back around and continued her weary walk.

She followed the rocky road in another deafening silence only the sound of her sandals hitting the stones and rocks of the eerie road. For only about five minutes, Sakura felt the same thing again, but this time she ignored it. Suddenly she heard the sound of _feet_ hitting the rocks, and that's where she froze. And the sound of the other stopped, too. She whipped around again, but the same, nothing. That's where she started to think logically. Sakura kept on going but started to think of some plans. _Alright, if this so called thing is following me, it probably isn't that big or it would made loud thumping noises when it walks, so that's out of the mystery, but now… I…um…Oh! I hit it with my broom! Yah that will do! And- wait a minute._

She looked at her broom and only the top was showing, she quickly followed down the brown wooden broom to the end of the brushes… that were making the noises a foot would make hitting stone. After a few seconds of silence Sakura was a fit of giggles. She stopped her walking from how much she was laughing. Her giggles finally turned to chuckles as she hoisted her broom up from the ground and made her way home.

After a while of walking and thinking she came to the front of her acre, the Honeysickle trees. She quickly went towards her narrow road when suddenly movement caught her eye. Sakura stopped in her tracks and took a closer look. No movements came the way she saw it, only the swaying of the trees. She took a step forward but hesitated, _Should I see what it is or should I just leave it alone?_ Her curiosity took over and she slowly took her steps towards the side of the road where the road meets grass. She let a low breath and took a step forward; the crunching of the grass was the only sound that was made in the silence. She walked slowly towards the first tree that was closest; she swiftly dropped her broom and umbrella so she would grab it later. Sakura peeked behind the tree, her eyes glancing anywhere for any sudden movement.

She moved two trees in front of her still taking peeks around her. A loud crack of a branch caught her attention and looked to the left of her, when her eyes were locked with yellow ones, only about 5 feet away. Her eyes widened in horror and awe-struck, she didn't get a good definition of the person or thing when it suddenly disappeared.

Sakura's back hit the side of the tree still in a daze of emotions. She snapped out of her trance and staggered forward, her body swaying from side to side. Sakura closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, in and out, _Is it a creature? Why does it have yellow eyes? I wonder if-_, thoughts rapidly increased in her mind. She opened her eyes again and she had one thought that she agreed with, _It wasn't human. I have to follow it!_ She quickly took a few slow steps accelerating until Sakura was jogging through the makeshift trees. The trees whizzed past her as she started running after the Thing. The only sign it went west was the claw-like prints on the ground… that was leading her to the Well or what she called it, Sakura's Well. She skidded to a halt, Sakura's breath coming in pants. Her eyes widened as she saw the prints led up to the side of Sakura's Well, _Did it disappear? Or did it… jump inside?_ She hesitantly took the last steps towards the Well and peered inside.

Darkness. Blank. Nothing. Her hands slowly set upon the wooden side and looked deeper in when suddenly one hand slipped on the side, her eyes widened in terror, _Oh no._ Her feet left ground and her whole body disappeared inside the hole. She couldn't scream or yell out for help, Sakura felt like her lips were sewn together. All she knew was that she was falling down in nothing, but darkness. Still paralyzed in terror, Sakura slowly closed her eyes praying to her Gods to take care of her Father and Chei. She waited patiently for death to come

_Am I dead? Did I go to Heaven? But, why do I only see black? Am I in Hell?_ Sakura slowly opened her left eye to see the ground covered in dirt and… bones! She jumped up as quickly as she could and hit her head on the side of the Well. "Ow!" She yelped while she grabbed her head with both hands. A scowl formed on her face, but was replaced by a wide grin,

"I'm alive! I'm al-ow!" She hissed in pain as the back of her head throbbed. She looked down at the ground again and grimaced in disgust, _They look like animal bones, thank the Gods they're not human bones._ Suddenly she felt warmth on the top of her head and slowly lifted her head up.

She gasped in astonishment; it was the rays of sunlight. _When I fell down, the Sun wasn't out, but now it is? How odd… but now is not the time to think about that, the time is to figure out how to get out! _Her eyes narrowed in determination as she thought it through, _The Well is only about 20 feet up, but why did it feel like forever going down?_ She shook the thought away and looked at the stone walls, looking for any branch or steep rock she can try to climb on top of. Her brown eyes brightened in triumph when she saw a vine that looked like it was good enough to lift her weight up. Sakura reached over and grabbed the vine, giving it tug. _Good, it's firm._ She quickly grabbed it with two hands and let out a ragged breath. She put her left sandal foot on the stone and pulled up with the vine, she slipped back down. Sakura tried again and slipped. She huffed in frustration when she had an idea. Sakura threw both her sandals off to the side of the Well and tried with her left foot on the stone again. She pulled with all her strength and finally, got a good grip on the stone with her foot. She quickly lifted her right foot and repeated of pulling the vine. _Pull, left, right, pull, left, right,_ she kept on saying in her mind as if it was a riddle. Sweating and gasping for air, Sakura finally made it to the top. Using the last of her energy she heaved herself over and rolled out of the Well with a surprised yelp. She didn't even know she closed her eyes when she finally opened and-,  
"Oh my goodness." She whispered while she was on her back. _Where am I!_

* * *

**Ha! Cliffhanger! Lol, and also I will start writing on Thursdays again, and I'm very sorry to the ones who have bee waiting awhile. Thank you for reading!**

**Review!**

**Peace!**


	5. Author's Note

**Omg ! I am super super sorry that I have not updated a quite awhile and I believe that I need to apologize for my sudden disappearance for a whole two months! Well I guess to start it off I kind of lost the spark of writing this story and I kind of had a conscious argument with myself and I guess it took a long time to come to the conclusion that I am certainly going to start writing back on my regular routine every Thursday's .**

* * *

**The second reason I have not updated in a while is that I play a sport (softball) and I practice I'm pretty sure almost every day and I have no time to sit down and write a wonderful chapter for you all. BUT , I am starting to now get back to regular routine of practicing in the morning and writing at night, so I can update in the morning before leaving to practice. Again, I am SUPER sorry that I have not updated and I promise that I will update this Thursday! Thank you for reading!**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**See! I promised that I would update on Thursday, didn't I? I tried to write any time that I got this week and it came out to be just around 1,200 :( but anyways I thought this is probably a pretty cool chapter because some other characters are finally worming their way into the story finally and I believe their Introduction is pretty funny for me... well I hope you like this Chapter and enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, only mine... darn it.**

* * *

The Thing sighed in relief as he slowly weeded away in the forest when suddenly, with his sensitive hearing, he heard someone behind him who seemed to have followed him into the well. The Thing shifted his upper body slightly to the side his head tilted to the left, peering over his shoulder to see the strange girl from earlier heaved out of the well, landing on her back in the process. He raised his eyebrow slightly and gave a huff in wonder. The Thing quickly turned around and started to walk, not forward, but to the side of where forest meets the edge of the flat clearing and hid behind the shadows of the dark bushes in front of him.  
Even though he had an expressionless mask on his face, his mind was running with questions and curiosity. The Thing's eyes narrowed when he saw the young woman open her eyes and gasp. _Has she not seen the sky before?_ He thought in amusement as he saw her look curiously at the sky, _What a strange human._

* * *

Sakura Pov:

Fascinating, was all she could think of as she looked up at the sky. Why was the sky fascinating? It happened to be the sky did not fascinate her but the creature that flew arms length away that passed by her. It was a cross breed from a frog and a wasp. Wow! Her eyes narrowed as she finally had the thought to finally get up and look around. She slowly pushed her upper body up off the ground with her elbows supporting her weight. What she saw made her almost fall onto the dirt floor again. It was not an orchard she saw, but an actual _forest._

She was sat upon clean looking green grass that looked as if it was cut down (Note: But it wasn't ) and just about ten steps laid the dark shadowed willow forest. Sakura's eyes turned weary as the silence crept through the clearing. She looked around behind and in front of her to see if any signs of life were shown. None. _How odd, wouldn't there be any animals here? Or otherwise, birds of any chance? _She thought as weary swept off her face into confusion and wonder. She quickly shuffled to her feet and turned around to look at the Well. What clearly was and old wooden Well with weeds all over it, was now a properly woodened Well with the now seeing markings of a language on the top of each would that she did not recognize. What surprised her most was that the phrase that always kept her hopes up of finding was not there. Sakura looked in confusion still playing the question where she was.

"The only hope of finding where I am," she muttered to herself while glancing at the forest, "Is through there."

She slowly took a hesitant step when she remembered something; _wouldn't that creature still be out there? Probably, but I'll take my chance. _She took a steadier step than before, without her sandals, and slowly made it to the forest's edge. She took a final defeated sigh and took her cautious step in wonderment. Sakura kept to her mild walk down an old dirt path that was a little aways from where the Well sat peacefully. The sun started to fade from the overgrown willow trees even though it was midday, and the light gone, the forest started to get a weary feeling looming around her.

She tucked her head down in fear as the silence gave her a suspicious feeling. _Weird, I thought I passed this bamboo shaped tree just earlier… Hmm, am I going in circles? I have to be because I just seen that willo-_ she was cut off when she suddenly heard a loud thump on the side of her that startled her inner thoughts. Sakura let out a loud shriek and quickly got off the track she was going and went to the opposite side to hide behind a bush.

She peered through the stems to see two young girls: one about 5, the other about 13, two years younger than her. They both had long brown hair that reached to their waste and the young one had a red kimono, while the other had an all white one with red flower petals.

The oldest of the two bent down by the hip to her side and whispered, "Do you think we scared the lady to death?"

The younger one laughed and gave her sister a pat on the back, "We probably scared that old lady to her grave!" That statement made Sakura's eye brow twitch in annoyance, _An old lady? Really? _She had a scowl on her face when she stepped out of the bushes so they could see her.

"Do I even look like an old 'lady' to you?" She snapped with her clenched knuckles on the sides of each of her hip. The two girls eyes widened and their mouths were gaping half way open.

"I'm s-so sorry-y Miss…"The older girl stammered, "I d-didn't mean to um say that I just thought that you know…"

Sakura's eye brow raised up in anger and muttered, "That I'm an old woman and that you had to make an ugly joke about scaring her?"

The oldest of the two had guilt strickened on her face and waved both of her hands while she spoke, "We really mean it! We really are very sorry of our doings and we will make it up to you anything!"  
A thought suddenly popped up inside Sakura's head that she forgot in that incident, "Where am I?" She said promptly.  
"Uh what?" The youngest said finally after staying quiet for a while.

"Where am I?" Sakura repeated more slowly as her temper slowly started to resurface.

"The Deep Forest," The younger retorted but cleared it away when she saw Sakura's face turned into a scowl, "Um well, you are right now heading towards our village Yamato, if you like we could take you there if you are lost? Are you not?" Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion, _Yamato… I believe there once was a story about this village of theirs…but I can't remember._  
After a few moments of silence and thinking, Sakura finally answered with a sigh, "Yes I am lost. May I ask, do you know what year it is?"

The oldest one hesitated before she replied, "Only the Miko knows of what 'year' it is, she doesn't tell anybody either."

Sakura nodded and remembered her manners, "I forget to mention my name is Sakura Hikaru, what is yours?" She bowed lightly as she looked at the two.

They both bowed while the oldest one introduced both her and her sister, "My name is Kikyo and this is my sister Kaede." Kikyo turned slightly but still faced Sakura, "Shall we be on our way?" Sakura nodded and joined her new 'friends' and walked onto the make shift dirt path, an already Priestess waiting for them at the village and also a creature stalking them from just the beginning of their journey.

* * *

**Woo! I hoped you like this chapter and also I looked at the reviews I've been getting I have to say THANK YOU I give you cookies and everything you want!... well... unless you review... so REVIEW PLEASE. It's just one type. One send. And BOOM!And You make me happeh! Anywho hoped you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Review!**

**Peace!**


End file.
